In the food preparation and service industries, there is an ongoing need for more efficient and effective food preparation. Restaurants, hotels, and kitchens in a variety of establishments, are often required to properly heat and/or cook many food products in a short amount of time using a limited amount of resources, such as kitchen space and staff. Improvements are desirable.